meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 019b
7:22:43 PM Nation: You guys go to the rooms. 7:23:15 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) starts putting on her armor. 7:23:20 PM Kestrel: Kestrel helps her. 7:23:23 PM Wynn (unarmored): Kestrel, do you know anything about what happened? 7:23:32 PM Kestrel: No. ... it wasn't me. 7:23:38 PM Wynn (unarmored): I didn't think it was. 7:24:06 PM Kestrel: I would be the obvious suspect. However, I do not currently have access to the substance concerned. 7:24:15 PM Kestrel: Kestrel knows where all the pieces go, it seems. 7:24:22 PM Nation: Roll notice, you guys. 7:24:26 PM | Edited 7:24:28 PM Wynn (unarmored): I just meant 'do you know what it was or who might have done it?' 7:25:09 PM Kestrel: No. Use of the substances is not limited to Drow. 7:25:32 PM Kestrel: It is quite useful; nonfatal, nonpainful and with no lingering effects. 7:25:41 PM Wynn (unarmored): Well that's good news, at least. 7:25:42 PM Kestrel: I have often wished to have a stock of it here. 7:26:09 PM Kestrel: Useful in avoiding fatalities in battle. 7:26:13 PM Wynn (unarmored): We should go tell the others to lock their doors. 7:26:26 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) finishes up and puts her shield on her arm. 7:26:28 PM Kestrel: ... I had not been aware they had locks. 7:26:40 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((didn't kes lock her door once already?)) 7:26:44 PM Kestrel: ... I will check on Jhett. 7:26:54 PM | Edited 7:27:05 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) nods. "I'll start with Allys and Tarak." 7:27:01 PM Kestrel: ((That consisted of her telling Nate not to let the door open.)) 7:27:09 PM Wynn (unarmored): ((ohhhhhh ok)) 7:27:32 PM Nation: Nation: Jhett's in the baths, he's not moving. 7:27:41 PM Kestrel: ... 7:27:43 PM Kestrel: Kestrel runs there. 7:27:46 PM Wynn (unarmored): ....because he's bathing or bad not moving? 7:27:49 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) follows Kes. 7:28:03 PM Kestrel: Kestrel um... doesn't knock, either. 7:28:18 PM Nation: You find Jhett on the floor with a needle sticking out of his neck. He is dressed, so there's that at least. 7:28:27 PM Wynn (unarmored): Dammit. 7:28:29 PM Kestrel: Kestrel removes the needle and pockets it. 7:28:37 PM Kestrel: Jhett? 7:28:42 PM Kestrel: Kestrel shakes him gently. 7:28:48 PM Nation: He's out. 7:28:55 PM Nation: Breathing, but out. 7:28:58 PM Wynn (unarmored): Wynn (unarmored) looks for a towel or something to put under his head. 7:29:18 PM Kestrel: ... only one needle. He should be fine. 7:29:30 PM Wynn: ...how many did I have? 7:29:42 PM Kestrel: Only one. 7:30:01 PM Kestrel: Some individuals are more susceptible than others. ... we should not have split up. 7:30:10 PM Wynn: No. We shouldn't have. 7:30:31 PM Wynn: We can take him to the rooms. Maybe Tarak or Allys are there and can keep an eye on him until he wakes. 7:30:37 PM Kestrel: ... yes. 7:30:41 PM Wynn: Wynn attempts to lift him. 7:30:52 PM Nation: He's not terribly heavy. 7:31:15 PM Wynn: Wynn motions for Kestrel to go ahead to the rooms. 7:31:18 PM Kestrel: ... I do not understand the intent. 7:31:23 PM Kestrel: Kestrel goes to the rooms. 7:31:28 PM Wynn: To keep him safe while we go to the others. 7:31:36 PM Kestrel: No; the intent of the assailant. 7:31:45 PM Wynn: Oh. I don't know. 7:31:47 PM Kestrel: Jhett was nonaggressive. Detection must have been imminent. 7:32:06 PM Kestrel: Thus the person's path led from here to the hallway.... 7:32:06 PM Wynn: I can't say I pose an immediate threat unarmored and unarmed either. 7:32:42 PM Kestrel: It is possible the assailant is hunting a specific person. 7:32:49 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 7:32:51 PM Nation: You guys leave Jhett in the rooms? 7:33:00 PM Kestrel: It is also possible he or she is simply waiting until individuals are alone and picking them off one by one. 7:33:15 PM Wynn: ((with one of the twins if possible)) 7:33:37 PM Kestrel: ... I would encourage you not to touch the dart if someone else is struck. They require... careful handling. 7:33:49 PM Wynn: I'll let you handle that then. 7:33:52 PM Kestrel: ((Or, you know, a feat that allows you to handle poisoned things without risking being poisoned.)) 7:33:53 PM Kestrel: Yes. 7:34:57 PM Wynn: Knock on the doors until someone answers who can watch him until he wakes. 7:35:23 PM Kestrel: Kestrel does. 7:35:50 PM Nation: Allys opens her door. "Yes?" 7:36:04 PM Wynn: There's an intruder shooting poison darts. 7:36:06 PM Kestrel: An unknown assailant is poisoning people with darts. 7:36:12 PM Wynn: Can you watch Jhett until he wakes? 7:36:20 PM Kestrel: ... please? 7:36:24 PM Nation: Allys: ... yes. you have this under control? 7:36:30 PM Wynn: Probably. 7:36:34 PM Kestrel: Uncertain. 7:36:51 PM Nation: Allys: I'll ask Nation to update me on your progress and be ready to assist when you need it. 7:36:53 PM Wynn: Nation will let you know if we're all incapacitated I'm sure. 7:37:07 PM Wynn: Thank you. 7:37:22 PM Wynn: Wynn lays Jhett down on her bed. 7:37:42 PM Wynn: Let's go find the others. 7:37:47 PM Kestrel: Kestrel squeezes his hand and nods. 7:38:10 PM Nation: They are not where you left them! They are further up the hall, in a small cluster. Back to the main room. 10:10:29 PM Wynn: Just going to change. 10:10:50 PM Nation: It is very uneventful this time!